


His thoughts, His death

by duckmann (starlightttt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, Fall of Wall Maria, Memories, Sadness, Shiganshina Trio, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Visions, eren yeager's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightttt/pseuds/duckmann
Summary: In a world where titans ruled, why was he the one to know the truth? Ever since he slept under that walnut tree, something changed within him. He wasn't in control anymore. With visions of the future and accelerated healing that makes it near to impossible for him to die, Eren tries to find the truth of himself and what the world was.Drabbles set after the fall of Wall Maria.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	His thoughts, His death

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some drabbles about after the fall of Wall Maria. I originally just wanted to make some short stories about what had happened to the Shiganshina trio after the wall breach for AdorablePumpkin since I love this prompt too and I wanted to see more of it. But after writing this I'm hoping I will be able to write a fully fledged out story about this in the near future! (I absolutely all the shenanigans that come with the trio becoming black market dealers.)

“Eren?”

He stared at her. With glowing green eyes, he stared at Mikasa. They were filled with tears. Why? He did not know. They glided down his face like water following the current of the stream. Flowing downwards until reaching past his chin and falling to the ground with an inaudible plop that not even the smallest of creatures could hear.

Mikasa sat beside him with a worried look. Eren couldn’t help but let a small, sad smile be placed on his mouth. She was always there for him. Even when he was a jerk and let his emotions get the best of him, she always stayed by his side. How? How did he get such a caring family. Her and Armin, they were always there. Even when the world was falling apart, the three of them stood by each other. 

His rosy cheeks flamed on with the night sky’s wind. Even during the summer, the cold always seemed to prevail within the dark. They shivered slightly at the coldness. Mikasa pulled the scarf forever wrapped around her neck to her face in hopes for it to warm her. 

“Are you ok?” The eerie silence that followed left no room. 

The night sky breeze fluttered through the wind. As if it was waiting for the young 10-year old to respond. 

They sat on the pavement, against the wall that separated them and the titans. Them and death. Them and their home. Freedom, it was so close. Just across the wall and they would be free. But no one was foolish enough to think that. Even Eren, his anger took control of him when the wall first fell but now he was older. It was only a few months but it was older. He would wait. Wait until he could enlist with Mikasa and Armin, and he would make the titans pay.

But he couldn’t help but pay attention to the nagging voice in the back of his head. 

He brought his hand up to quell the other that was shaking. He felt his teeth chatter and his throat choke up. 

It wasn’t the cold, no, it was something else. Something so bizarre and mysterious that someone would automatically call you a liar if you tried to tell them. Someone with too much imagination, or someone downright disgusting for even imagining that. 

He never was able to tell anyone the truth. Every time he would try the nagging voice would stop him before he could even let out a breath. Day and night he tried. For it to be talking or even writing, it never worked. 

Questions and questions. So many questions filled his tiny mind. Ever since he slept under that walnut tree, something changed in him. It was like a click. He's been getting dreams, no, visions. These were real. They weren’t something made up in his head.

The pounding headache came again. It always came when he tried to think about it too much. 

Eren stared up at the stars. The cloudless night let the moonlight shine through. 

These visions, they hurt. Why stop him from finding the truth? What could be so so horrible that it put him through this torture. 

He was able to kill two men, but couldn’t fight off some bullies. In the vast area of trees and mountains, there was no possible chance for him to find the sex traffickers that took Mikasa in such a short amount of time, yet he did. It was like someone led him to her. 

His thoughts led him to the key. It wasn’t supposed to be there. It was supposed to be with his father. But no one could deny the fact that it hung around his neck.

He was a puppet. There was no other way. It all led to him being controlled one way or another. His mind couldn’t wrap around the concept. It disgusted him. Not being free. Not having the choice over your own will. 

Armin. Mikasa. He will protect them. He will give them the freedom they deserve. Even if the whole world is against him. 

He clasped the hand on his shoulder with his own. “Yeah, I’m fine.” His gaze never left the sky. He let his thoughts subdue into the back of his head once again. Those stars..they look familiar.

Ymir, who are you?


End file.
